In addition to the Director and Deputy Director, the senior leadership of DF/HCC includes nine Associate Directors and thirteen Deputy Associate Directors (some of whom serve in more than one role). The Associate Directors have oversight and coordination responsibility for: Basic Science, Clinical Science, Population Science, Core Facilities, Planning and Evaluation, Development, Membership, and Administration. The Deputy Associate Director assists the respective Associate Director in his/her duties and is available to assume these duties should the Associate Director be unable to serve. These senior leaders meet every other week as the DF/HCC Executive Committee (EC), whose functions are described in Section 6.0 Organizational Capabilities. Six of these individuals also serve as Institutional Representatives. Dr. Fred Alt is the Institutional Representative for Children's Hospital Boston but does not currently serve as an Associate Director or Deputy Associate Director for the DF/HCC. Dr. Alt does participate as a member of the Executive Committee. Since the seven independent institutions participating in DF/HCC have different cultures as well as different locations, the primary responsibility of the Institutional Representative is for communication. In particular, they insure that the DF/HCC members within their institutions are aware of all activities, policies and procedures of the Cancer Center, and that the Center leadership is made aware of any issues from their institution. In addition, they are responsible for the day-to-day representation of the interests of DF/HCC at their institution, and the interests of their institution within DF/HCC. (Members of the Governance Committee have the ultimate responsibility for such institutional interests.)